dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocket Red
Write the text of your article here! Former member of the Rocket Red Brigade (as Rocket Red #4) who went on as a member of the Justice League. DC's New 52 Relaunch DC Comics announced that they would be relaunching their entire line of comics during the month of September 2011. This would be done through the release of 52 brand new #1 titles. Rocket Red appears as a team member in the series "Justice League International". The first issue came out September 7, 2011 and is written by Dan Jurgens with art by Aaron Lopresti.History Rockets a blaring!Dimitri Pushkin (Rocket Red #4), became a member of the Justice League International after their first Rocket Red, Number Seven, turned out to be a Manhunter android. A kind-hearted and jolly man with a taste for American culture, Dimitri served with the JLI for many years. When his armor was destroyed by Lobo, he replaced it with a more advanced model made on Apokolips. Dimitri also served with Justice League Europe for awhile as well, making friends with Animal Man, aka Buddy Baker, in a similar manner to the friendship of Blue Beetle and Booster Gold. Dmitri and Buddy initially bonded over their mutual families. Dmitri was part of the small resistance against Starro because the alien could not take him over through his armor. Though Starro was defeated, Dmitri had surrendered to him when the alien threatened to kill his family, whom it had already taken over. He was the only European on the team initially. He died during the Prelude to Infinite Crisis (Operation OMAC). By self-destructing he saved the other members of the old JLI, his last words to Booster Gold were; "My wife and children, Michael...tell them I love them." The Rocket Red Brigade makes an appearance in the Villains United miniseries, forcing their way into a Russian weapon storage facility in order to reclaim their armor and defend their country. One Year Later Russia's new Rocket Red Brigade One year after the events of Infinite Crisis Russia is once more supporting the Red Rocket Program. They are dispatched when Hal Jordan violates their airspace as his presence is a violation of a treaty supported by the United Nations. This new Rocket Brigade have updated their armor to be less bulky and more streamlined. The armors are stronger, more durable and generally better than their predecessors in every way.The new group has been acting in accordance with the Global Guardians and has been defending their borders and allies valiantly, even going so far as to attack the Justice League when they violated Russian air space. After the incident Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman discuss offering Red Rocket #1 membership to the league as he kept a cool head during the altercation. Generation LostAfter being mysteriously teleported to Russia the former members of the JLI found themselves and several innocent bystanders in the crossfire between a squad of Rocket Reds and Gavril Ivanovich, a former Captain in the Rocket Red brigade and self-styled revolutionary. With the reluctant aid of the JLI Gavril defeated the loyalist Rocket Reds and proclaimed himself honored to be a part of the new JLI team, much to the chagrin of his “Teammates”. Gavril and the lost generationGavril IvanovichThe new Rocket Red is reportedly disgusted by the westernization of his country and considers himself a true communist and has been targeting institutions he believes rots his nation including Corporate businesses, fast food chains, and K.G.B. Cells, though Gavril vehemently denies being a terrorist, saying that “I injure no one but the buildings of Western Plague!” Gavril Ivanovich is replacing the Justice League Europe former member Rocket Red 4 Dimirti Pushkin who was killed in the OMAC Project in the 2005 storyline like Jamie Reyes is the new third Blue Beetle replacing Ted Kord. Ted Kord was the the second Blue Beetle.